


Something Right There

by MeiLing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiLing/pseuds/MeiLing
Summary: Sirius and Remus sort of have a moment. James and Peter laugh at them.





	Something Right There

**Author's Note:**

> They're mine, all mine! Ha ha! No, not really. Just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

"Alright, lads, time to go broaden our minds with lots of useful knowledge."

"I thought we were going to class?" Sirius deadpanned.

Across from him, James grinned, hoisting his bag as he stood up from the table. "Come on, now, it's Transfiguration. We have managed to put some of that information to good use."

"True enough," said Peter, bolting the last of his lunch and popping out of his seat.

Remus sighed and picked up his mug. "If only you lot would use your powers for good…"

Peter laughed through a mouthful of food. "I love how being prefect has enabled you to say those kinds of things with a straight face."

Remus gave him what they'd come to recognize as his Pointed Prefect Look, complete with arched eyebrows, from over the rim of his hot chocolate. Far from intimidating, it only caused his friends to snicker some more.

Or maybe it was the foamy chocolate mustache he was unaware of having acquired.

It was clear from the swapping of wicked grins that James and Peter did not plan to mention it. Sirius rolled his eyes at them before cluing in Remus.

"You have, um...right here." He pointed to his own lips. Remus quickly grabbed a napkin.

"Thanks, Pads."

"You, er -" Sirius cleared his throat, his focus on Remus's mouth interfering with his ability to articulate. "- missed a spot." He pointed again, then watched as Remus once more missed the bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, before leaning in to swipe it away with his own thumb.

James snorted. "Yeah right. Nice, Pads."

"What?" he snapped a little too sharply, no doubt to combat the blush he felt threatening to surface in his cheeks. Remus was suddenly very busy digging through his bag to make sure he had everything for their next class.

"I spent a whole afternoon last week walking around with leaf debris stuck in my hair after tumbling off my broom at Quidditch practice, and you didn't say a word."

"It was adorable, James," Sirius intoned loftily. "Evans couldn't keep her eyes off you."

Sirius was delighted to notice Remus stifle a smirk before muttering to his books: "Which, if we're honest, should have tipped you off." The mixture of smirk and snark from the mild-mannered boy had Sirius smothering a grin of his own.

"Yeah, and that time I had some bit of leafy green stuck in my teeth," Peter charged. "Did you trouble yourself to mention it? No. No, you didn't."

"Well, that was...endearing," Sirius tried, having trouble remaining aloof. "And entertaining for me. I think you were heading over to ask out that girl...oh, what was her name?"

"But Moony over there sports what could have been a very flattering look," James continued, "and you're all, 'Oi, mate, let me save you from embarrassment while having an excuse to touch you.'"

Peter giggled. Sirius glared. James reached across the table and ruffled Sirius's hair with entirely more vigor than necessary. "Lighten up, Padfoot, just a joke."

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Sirius flinched and threw his hands up to his locks in a protective gesture. He combed his fingers hastily through them and automatically turned to Remus when he asked, "Is it still alright?"

James elbowed Peter, who exchanged a conspiratorial look with him; and Remus surveyed Sirius's head with twinkling eyes. "S'fine," he murmured lightly.

"Yeah, fine," Peter parroted, and he and James made their exit amid obnoxious guffaws.

Remus glanced over his shoulder, then said, "C'mere."

Sirius scooted closer and Remus ghosted his fingers over the top of his friend's hair, where it had been lodged in great, sticking-up loops. He laid flat the traitorous tresses, determined not to let his ministrations linger.

Sirius ducked his head in a most un-Sirius-ly shy manner and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Moons."

"Sure," Remus replied, the epitome of nonchalance.

Just then, a balled up napkin came flying like a missile into the narrowed space between them, smacking the table and causing both boys to start. Sirius looked past Remus and saw Peter cackling while James made exaggerated kissy faces.

"Honestly, it's like they're still eleven."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Part of their charm."

"They've all the charm of a couple baboons. Least I have one friend I can count on to not let me walk about like an idiot." As they made their way out of the Great Hall, Sirius threw an arm around Remus's shoulders in a manner that was absolutely indicative of nothing more than camaraderie between two blokes who had each other's back.

Yep. Nothing but friendship here.

"Likewise, mate," Remus responded jovially so as not to convey any enjoyment at the proximity afforded by their postures.

Nope. No pleasantly warm feeling in his shoulders where Sirius's arm made contact. None at all.

The dawdling Marauders made their way to class, lying contentedly to themselves the whole way.

-0-

Alice poked Lily's arm.

"Going to tell him?"

Lily let her eyes linger on James Potter's retreating figure. The boy had apparently sat on someone's sandwich, and had what looked like mustard all over the back of his robes.

"Hmm…" She pretended to mull it over for a moment. "No," she said finally, lapsing into a mischievous fit of giggles with her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
